Haja coração
"Haja coração" is a Brazilian telenovela created by Daniel Ortiz for Rede Globo. It's loosely based on 1987 Globo telenovela 'Sassaricando'. It aired from May 31 to November 8, 2016. It has 139 episodes. The main stars are Mariana Ximenes and Malvino Salvador. Synopsis Set in Mooca, a simple neighborhood of São Paulo, the plot follows the life of Tancinha, a simple and clumsy girl who, having been raised in the traditional Italian family, holds a strong accent. For fifteen years she has lived a spiced-up romance with the mechanic Apolo, a relationship full of fights and reconciliations since both have strong personalities. Their love is shaken when she meets Beto, an advertiser willing to win her over with his charm. He shows her a world full of options outside her routine life. Tancinha is the eldest daughter of Francesca Di Marino, a marketer who alone, raised her four children: the gentle Giovanni, the envious Carmela and sweet and caring Shirlei, as well as Tancinha. Francesca never accepted the mysterious disappearance of her husband Guido and suspected that the businessman Aparício was linked to the event after finding some clues. When younger, Aparício was poor and he decided to leave his true love Rebeca. Instead, he opted to be a gold digger and marry a millionaire Teodora Abdala, a bossy Harridan who inherited a conglomeration of companies. He assumed the Presidency of the company next to his wife. They have a daughter Fedora, extravagant, spoiled girl who became the image of her mother. She falls in love in mysterious Leonardo, who initially was planning a coup to keep all the Abdala's money, but ends up falling for Fedora. Rebeca, on the other hand, lived in Europe for a long time and became a brilliant architect, but returned to Brazil without any money after discovering that her late husband spent all they had before he died. She joins her two friends who are also bankrupt – Penelope, a former housewife who got divorced without taking any money from her husband, and Leonora, a former contestant of Big Brother Brazil. Now they are looking for a millionaire husband who will save all three from misery. Rebeca finds a job in Aparicio's company, although she isn't aware he is the company owner. Aparicio's arrogant niece Camila was responsible for the wrongful Giovanni's incarceration, who after being released vows to take revenge. However, when she loses her memory in an accident, she falls in love with Giovanni who reciprocates despite the bitterness he feels. Moreover, Bruna, Giovanni's girlfriend and lawyer, is a thorn on his side as she intends to do everything to separate them. Trivia * Actress and comedian Monica Iozzi was originally cast as Tancinha. She was later replaced with Mariana Ximenes due to her work on 2017 sitcom 'Vade retro'. Isis Valverde and Paolla Oliveira were also mentioned for the role, but were later cast in 'A força do querer'. * Comedians Dani Calabresa and Marcelo Adnet were considered for the roles of Fedora and Leonardo, but due to other projects were later replaced with Tatá Werneck and Gabriel Godoy. * Some other actors were cast for different roles, but were later replaced or moved on to another projects. Christiane Torloni was supposed to play Rigoni's matriarch Francesca and Chay Suede was originally cast for the role of Tancinha's brother Giovanni. Both were replaced with Marisa Orth and Jayme Matarazzo. * Actress and comedian Maria Clara Gueiros was the first actress cast as Teodora Abdala. Instead of that role, she joined the main cast of Globo's comedy sketch show 'Zorra'. Regina Casé was also considered for the role. * Caio Castro and Mauricio Destri were considered for the role of Beto. Castro was not chosen due to his prior work on 'I love Paraisópolis' in which he also played a villain, yet Destri came late for the audition and was subsequently replaced with João Baldasserini. * Leopoldo Pacheco was confirmed for the role of Rodrigo. After he was approved for a much bigger role on 'A força do querere', he abandoned the role which ultimately went to Paulo Tiefenthaler. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Sassaricando', 1987 Globo original, starring Paulo Autran and Tônia Carrero. Category:2016 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas